Burning Lotus
by envesyl
Summary: An unexpected love story between two people who just want some peace and quiet.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I decided that it would be a fun idea to explore unimaginable ships. Most of these stories will be one-shots unless either I like the shipping or enough people like the shipping.**

"Will you two just shut up already!" Cinder shouted at her companions, Mercury and Emerald.

"I'm sorry Cinder, but Mercury started it," Emerald said pointing a finger at her silver haired partner.

"What! You can't blame this on me! You're the one who-" Mercury started to say before he saw Cinder's glowing eyes.

"I don't care who started it! I want you two idiots to stop fighting for five minutes so I can get some peace and quiet,"

"Yes. Of course Cinder," Emerald said with a bow.

"Hmph, kiss ass," Mercury whispered under his breath.

"What did you say you arrogant shit!" Emerald said back at him

"You heard me bootlicker," Mercury said "Or were you too busy begging Cinder to notice you,"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cinder shouted. After taking a deep breath she started walking towards the door of their dorm room.

"Where are you going Cinder?" Emerald asked

"To get away from this stupid arguing," She said opening the door.

"That's a great idea Cinder," Emerald said "I know just the place to go,"

"No. You two stay here," Cinder said "I'm am going to leave and get away from your stupid arguing," Cinder closed the door behind her and started walking down the hall of the dorms.

"Ugh. Why did I ever think that working with these two was a good idea," Cinder said to herself. Cinder walked along the hallways randomly trying to clear her head. After a short bit she arrived at a small courtyard that was completely covered in a garden with a small pond and a stone bench in the middle. Sitting on the bench was a young man with long black hair in a loose ponytail. Cinder walked over to the bench and sat down next to the young man. When she sat down she saw that the young man had a pink stripe through his hair.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here, I just need to clear my head," Cinder said.

"Of course not," Ren said with a smile "I understand what it's like having to deal with noisy roommates,"

"Oh I don't think you know the half of it," Cinder said with a laugh "Two of my roommates are always arguing and trying to kill each other,"

"Haha, I can understand that," Ren said "One of my roommates is an endless ball of energy. She literally bounces off the walls,"

"It seems we both have our hands full. My name is Cinder,"

"My name is Lie Ren, you can call me Ren,"

"It's nice to meet someone who shares my pain," Cinder said "So then Ren how did you find this lovely place," She gestured towards the surrounding garden.

"Well I found it after one of Nora's particularly destructive days I decided to take a walk and I ended up here. What about yourself?"

"Pretty much the same. Mercury and Emerald were being particularly annoying today and I needed to clear my head. So I started walking around the school's halls until I wound up here," Cinder said.

"Well it seems like we were fated to eventually meet each other," Ren said with a smile.

"So it would seem," Cinder said "So Ren I know we are enjoying ourselves in this peaceful garden and all but would you be against accompanying me to get some coffee?"

"You know, I don't think I would be at all," Ren said standing up. He and Cinder walked out of the garden and down towards the airship docks. During the ride down to Vale Cinder and Ren discussed their love for warm drinks, how they like to enjoy a warm afternoon in the shade, and their personal ways of dealing with the more stressful days with their teammates.

When they arrived at the coffee shop they sat at one the outside tables and begin to look over the menus quietly. It hadn't been until that moment that the two realized that they were both going on a date with a random person they had met not even thirty minutes ago.

 _Oh my gosh it's been so long since I've been on a date_ Cinder thought hiding behind her menu _I can't believe I actually asked him, and I used up all my conversation starters on the way here._ Cinder looked over her menu at Ren and saw that he still had his calm demeanor and had a slight smile. _Crap! He looks so cool and collected. How is it that I can stay calm when running espionage missions and killing people but not when I'm on a date with a cute guy._

Meanwhile inside Ren's head. _CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP. What am I doing here? This happened so fast. One moment we were talking in the garden and the next we were on a ship into Vale._ Ren looked over menu at Cinder who was smiling and he quickly looked back at his menu. _Fuuuuuck. She looks so calm and like she is actually enjoying herself, and I'm over here about to explode._

A few moments after the waiter took the two teens orders both Ren and Cinder decide to try and break the ice that had formed over them.

"I'm sorr-" They said at the same time.

"Oh sorry you can first," They said in unison again.

"No please I insist," They said once more.

They both let a small laugh now that they had managed to realise the tension some, and Cinder took this opportunity to talk first.

"I'm sorry it suddenly got so awkward between us, it's been a long time since I've been on a date," Cinder said.

"There's no need to apologize," Ren said "To be honest I haven't been on a date in a while either,"

"Now that I don't believe," Cinder said with a smirk.

"No, it's true. I've never really been much for dating," Rem said

"What about that Nora girl on your team? You two sound pretty close. Didn't you ever try dating her?"

"No we never did. We grew up with each other so yes we were very close. Almost like brother and sister. So we never thought about dating,"

"Ah well that certainly is understandable," Cinder said

"And what about that Emerald girl on your team?" Ren asked "You made it sound like she would be more than willing to treat to a nice night on the town,"

"That's just the problem." Cinder said with a sigh "She is such a servant. There is no fun cause she agrees with everything I say and gets super jealous whenever I hang out with people without her,"

"Oh should I be concerned?" Ren asked with a small laugh

Cinder started to laugh before she actually thought about Emerald. _Crap she might actually do something to this guy._ "No, she'll get over it," Cinder said with a laugh.

Soon the waiter brougth their drinks and they manage to hold a few more good conversations while they sipped on their drinks. Though soon after they had paid and left for the Vale airdocks again they had fallen into another awkward silence. Both people were trying to break the ice once more and both failing terribly. This went on until the two were standing at the docks waiting for the airship and Ren decided to grab Cinder's hand.

For just a moment both of the normally calm and collected individuals faces' showed a myriad of emotions from pleasure, to fear, to joy. Neither one looked at each other's face for a few minutes. They just stood there, enjoying that moment, and enjoying each other.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I apologize for any errors in this chapter. I'm down in Austin for RTX and I forgot my laptop so I'm typing this on my phone, I wasn't able to use my regular editing software.

"Wow Ren, I can't believe you have a date tonight," Jaune said watching his friend. Ren had switched his usual jade green tailcoat for a jade green dress shirt. He also had on a black and pink striped tie.

"And why's that Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because he hardly ever talks," Jaune replied, "How can you ask someone out if you don't speak to them?"

"I talk to Cinder," Ren said defensively "And besides, this was her idea,"

"See Pyrrha," Jaune said "He didn't even ask her,"

"Either way, I have to go," Ren said walking to the door "And while I'm could you guys try and keep Nora entertained," Ren turned to his partner who was laying across her bed "Nora please stop moping, I'll only be gone a few hours,"

"But Reeeen, I wanna go with you," Nora moaned

"I know but you can't, not this time Nora," Ren said. He then left the JNPR dorm room and started walking towards the airdocks

Meanwhile in Cinder's room. "Cinder you can't go on a date with this guy!" Emerald said angrily.

"Oh, and why can't I?" Cinder giving Emerald a glare. Cinder had changed into a red sleeveless dress that ended at her calves and was decorated with golden designs all across it.

"Because she's afraid that you'll love this guy instead of her,"Mercury said looking up from his magazine.

"Quiet you!" Emerald said venomously towards Mercury. "That's not it at all Cinder, but we are here to gather information so we can take down this school. Not be students,"

"Our plan was to go undercover as students, and to do that we have to blend in with the other students, and the best way to blend in is to behave like students," Cinder said "And what do students do? They date. So dating will help us blend in. In fact, I want both of you to try dating someone while we are here. It will help you blend in better," Cinder left her dorm room and started walking towards the airdocks.

When Cinder arrived at the airdocks Ren was already waiting for her. "So Cinder, what wonderful plans do you have for us tonight?" Ren asked as she got closer.

"Well, I just so happened to hear about a new Vacouian restaurant that opened up Vale, and I know how much you love fine dining," Cinder said.

"Wow Cinder, you really know how to take care of someone," Ren said.

The two then boarded a waiting airship and rode it down into Vale. Once in Vale the took a taxi up into a nicer part of town. The whole trip Cinder and Ren maintained a peaceful and comfortable silence.

As the taxi dropped them off Ren lets out a low whistle. They were standing in front of a large red two-story building. There was a long red and black awning that led up to a set of double glass doors. There were twelves poles holding up the awning, on each of the poles were a different animal and many of these animals were also painted upon the building's wall in gold paint. Ren wasn't able to identify all the animals but he could make out a dog, ox, rooster, and even a dragon.

"Come on, Ren," Cinder said getting Ren's attention "I bet it looks even better on the inside,"

And she was right, inside the floor was covered with an ornate carpet, and the walls had intricate designs. The main lighting in the room came from a large glass chandelier that hu ng from the second story all the way down to the first floor, and the lighting everywhere else was done with red paper lanterns.

"Excuse me," Ren and Cinder's gazing was interrupted by a waiter, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes we do, it should be under Cinder Fall," Cinder said

"Ah yes, Miss Falls, right this way please," the waiter lead Cinder and Ren to an upstairs table.

"Wow Cinder, you certainly know how to impress a guy," Ren said with a small laugh "But I have to ask, how did you manage to afford this? Did you rob a bank?"

Cinder let out a quick laugh "Of course not," _I mean it wasn't me who robbed the bank, I'll have to thank Roman later_ "No, my family just owns a fairly successful shipping company in Mistral so I tend to have a bit of spending money whenever I need it,"

"Oh how nice," Ren said "And I must say very fortunate, this place is exquisite, how did you hear about it?"

"It was just something I found on the dustnet. Apparently, they have some kind of special cookie that contains your future,"

"A cookie that contains one's future? Sounds interesting. I'll have to make sure to get Ruby and Nora one,"

"Speaking of which, how is your team doing?" Cinder asked.

"We are getting better. Jaune's really improved as a leader thanks to Pyrrha,"

"That's good to hear,"

"Yeah, I wanna say I think we'll be able to do really well at the vytal festival," Ren said confidently.

 _Crap, that's right the festival. That's when the plan is supposed to happen_ "So you guys are really gonna fight in the festival?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah, Juane thinks it'll be good for us,"

Dammit, ugh, maybe I can change the plan a bit and get JNPR out of there "Hehe great," Cinder said "Well let's go ahead and order,"

Soon the students ordered and each a had a large plate of noodles loaded with meats and vegetables. As they ate they talked more about the classes they had taken while at Beacon or about the missions they have been sent on.

After a while, the waiter brought them their special cookies and told how they work. "You just break them open and read the little piece of paper inside," the waiter said, "Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?"

"Just the check," Cinder said "Oh and two more cookies if you don't mind," The waiter nodded his head and walked off.

"Well, let's see what our fortunes are," Ren said

They both broke open their cookies at the same time. Ren read his piece of paper first "Brought together by coincidence, driven apart by destiny? That's weird," Ren said

"What does it mean?" Cinder asked.

"I don't know," Ren replied, "What does yours say?"

"The ones you called your friends will betray you?" Cinder said questioningly "What the hell is with these fortunes?"

"I don't know but they are pretty strange,"

"There's no way a piece of paper can predict the future," Cinder said "Right?"

"I don't see how it could," Ren said "Come on let's get back to Beacon,"

They left the restaurant and took a cab back to the airdocks and then an airship into Beacon. This time though, the silence that had fallen over the couple was filled with concern and worry as they thought about those fortunes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys I hope you are still enjoying the story. Thanks for all the support. I need to ask a favor, though. This ship is lacking fanart. If you know of any feel free to tell me about it.**

Ren and Cinder were back in the garden where they had first met. It had been a few days after their last their last date and this was the first time both students were free long enough to see the other. The bench was still there but it had been moved to the side and a small table with two chairs beside it.

Ren had brought with him a pot of his special herbal blend tea and Cinder had baked a tray of little cinnamon cookies. They were enjoying their little meal in the warm sun that shined down into the garden.

"Cinder, I feel I must apologize again for not making more time to see you," Ren said setting his cup down.

"I already told you Ren, there's no need to apologize," Cinder said with a smile "You're not the only one who couldn't make time,"

"I know," Ren took another sip of his tea "I just feel weird after that last date,"

"I know it certainly was interesting, remember we both agreed that those just stupid pieces of paper,"

"Yes, you're right," Ren said "The garden feels extra peaceful today,"

"I couldn't agree more," Cinder said looking around at the abundant amount of flora that was contained in the small area.

"So Cinder, have you found any flowers you like in particular,"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been looking around the garden a bit more and there are many different kinds of flowers here," Ren stood up, "Let me show you,"

Ren took Cinder's hand and led her to one of the corners of the garden. There was a multitude of tulips and daisies of all different colors.

"Oh wow, Ren, these are beautiful," Cinder said slightly shocked "I had no idea these flowers were here,"

"Neither did I until yesterday," Ren said "It turns out this garden holds many secrets. Let me show you another," Ren took Cinder's hand again and led her past a few bushes.

Behind the bushes was a small stack of rocks with water flowing out the top. The water traveled down the side of the rocks and into a small pond with a few koi fish swimming inside it.

"It's incredible isn't it?" Ren said noticing the look of surprise on Cinder's face.

"Yes, yes it is," Cinder said.

They stood by the small pond for a few minutes longer enjoying the movements of the fish and the quiet trickle of water. The Cinder turned to Ren and grabbed his hand. "Alright now it's my turn,"

"What do you mean?" Ren asked as Cinder pulled him back over to where the bench was and pushed him down onto it.

"Well you showed me two very interesting things, so I thought I should at least show you one," Cinder said as she took a few steps backward.

When she was standing in the center of the garden she took a quick breath and started. She held out the palm of her hand and a small flame appeared in it.

The flame grew bigger and started to cool around her hand. Then the flame slowly spiraled up her arm an across her shoulders. Then flame then spiraled down her other arm. When the tip of the flame reached her hand she held it up and the flame started to build upon itself into the shape of a tree. A moment after all the flame had been used Cinder closed her hand and the tree exploded into a hundred small butterflies made of fire.

Ren sat in shock on the bench for a moment after it ended just staring at Cinder. "Wow," he said when he finally talked. "That was incredible,"

"You really think so?" Cinder asked

"Of course," Ren said with a smile "Where did you learn to do that?"

"It's just a trick I learned after practicing for a while,"

"It certainly shows," Ren said

Cinder went over to the bench and sat down next to Ren. She leaned her head over and rested it on Ren's shoulder. Ren wrapped one of his arms around Cinder and laid his head on hers. They sat in the position for a while until both of them fell asleep.

Ren was the first to wake. He slowly lifted his head trying not to disturb the still sleeping Cinder. He looked around and saw that the sun had sunken past the walls of the garden, leaving the rest of the area in shadows.

As he was looking around a faint red glowing caught his eye. He saw that it was coming from the direction of the pond. He slowly shook Cinder awake.

"Mm, what is it?" Cinder said still partly asleep.

"There's something in the pond," Ren said quietly.

"You mean the fish?"

"I don't think this is the fish," Ren slowly lifted Cinder's head off his shoulder and start to creep over to the pond.

Cinder waited a minute before getting up, stretching, and following Ren. When she got to where Rem was all she saw was his silhouette against a red light.

"Ren, what is it?"

"Look, it's beautiful,"

Cinder look past Ren and saw what was creating the light. In the middle of the pond floated a single white lotus flower, but unlike other lotus flowers this one had bright glowing red veins running through each petal.

"That's," Cinder said trying to think of an appropriate word "Amazing,"

"It is but I don't get it," Ren said

"What do you mean?"

"Lotus usually only bloom during the day,"

"I guess this one is different,"

"And it's color,"

"It's so vibrant," Cinder crouched closer to the pond and reached towards the flower.

"Careful don't disturb it," Ren said

"I'll be careful," Cinder stopped her hand just before one of the petals. She hadn't noticed until she had gotten closer that the flower was actually giving off heat.

"Ren come feel it," Cinder said "It's warm,"

Ren crouched down next to Cinder and put his hand next to hers. He also felt the heat that seemed to radiate from the flower.

"That's incredible," Ren said

"What is this flower?" Cinder asked

"I don't know but maybe professor Peach knows,"

"Professor Peach?"

"She's the environmental teacher,"

"Oh okay," Cinder said.

Ren grabbed Cinder's hand and pulled her up with him.

"Ah I was enjoying that," Cinder said.

"I think you'll enjoy this more," Ren said. Before she could say anything else Rem wrapped one his arms around her waist and kissed her. After a moment the two broke apart both red front he kiss.

"Wow Ren I didn't know you could be so assertive," Cinder said.

"Well I can be when I feel I need to be,"

"Well you still feelings assertive now?"

"Definitely,"

They kissed again. This time longer and more passionately. To the, there was nothing else that mattered at the moment. Not the garden, not school, and not even the glowing flower.


	4. Chapter 4

Cinder was in her dorm room happier than usual. She had just gotten back from another date with Ren and was humming to herself.

"Well you certainly seem to be taking this whole 'blending in' thing seriously," Mercury said as he tightened the screws on his leg.

"Yeah? And why wouldn't I?" Cinder asked

"Because you've spent more time going on dates with Ren than you've spent actually working on the mission," Emerald said angrily

"If I remember correctly, Emerald, I'm the one in charge here, and if I say going on these dates is beneficial to the mission, then they are," Cinder replied sternly "And may I ask how the two of you are doing with finding someone?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Mercury said quietly as he turned away and started working on his other leg.

"And you, Emerald?"

"No I haven't," Emerald said "And I don't plan on it,"

"Hmm I'm used to this kind of disobedience from you," Cinder said

"Cinder I'm sorry, but this whole dating thing is a waste of time," Emerald said "And what after we go through with the plan, huh? You going to tell him 'Oh yeah this whole relationship is a lie, goodbye'?"

"Maybe I won't have to," Cinder said

"And what does that mean?" Emerald asked

"I don't have to answer your questions,"

"Cinder, what the hell!" Emerald shouted, "You're making it sound like you plan on marrying him!"

Cinder didn't answer her.

"Oh my gosh," Emerald said "This isn't about us blending anymore! You actually care about this guy,"

"And what if I do,"

"Alright that's my cue to leave," Mercury said standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cinder asked

"I have plans with...someone," Mercury said before leaving the room.

Cinder turned back to Emerald, but before she could say anything Emerald spoke again. "Cinder you can't seriously be willing to jeopardize the mission like this?"

"And what if I am?" Cinder asked

"Cinder you told me yourself," Emerald said "This is your destiny, our destiny,"

"And what if I was wrong?" Cinder asked, "Maybe our destiny is different than what we thought?"

"You promised me it was," Emerald said "You promised me that this would be the answer to better life. That I'd never go hungry again!"

"Well, maybe destinies change!" Cinder shouted, "Maybe before that wasn't what was really meant for us, but maybe this new path is what's right for us, what's right for everyone!"

"Cinder you're wrong," Emerald said "You're feelings for this guy have clouded your judgement,"

"No Emerald, you're wrong, I've never seen more clearly then now," Cinder said walking to the door "This discussion is over, and as of right now, the mission is off," Cinder left the room and closed the door behind her.

"No Cinder it isn't," Emerald said to herself. She looked at the dresser and saw that Cinder had left her scroll "But don't worry I'll make sure you don't give up your destiny,"

….

Inside team JNPR's room, Jaune and Ren were sitting on their beds. Jaune was reading a comic and Ren was meditating.

"So Ren," Jaune said looking up from his comic "When are you and Cinder going on your next date?"

"Hmm, I don't know?" Ren said opening his eyes "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking we could do a double date, you and Cinder plus me and Neo,"

"Oh, are we finally going to get to see this 'Neo' you've been dating? We were starting to think she didn't exist,"

"Of course she exists she just busy," Jaune said "Sorry she doesn't go to the school like everyone else's boy/girlfriend,"

"Hehe it's alright Jaune," Ren said "Sure a double date sounds good,"

At that moment Ren's scroll buzzed.

"What is it?" Jaune asked

"Cinder just sent me a message," Ren said standing up "She wants to me to meet her down in Vale,"

"Okay then, see ya," Jaune said

Ren left the dorm room and started heading towards the airdocks.

….

Cinder walked through the fairground thinking to herself _I can't believe Emerald. How dare she try and tell me what my destiny is._

Cinder stopped and looked around her. She was standing between a couple of food stands. She saw a few different people walking around laughing, the arena high in the sky, and the different colors of the fall leaves.

 _This is good._ She thought to herself sitting on a bench. _This change, this new path is good._ She sat down on a nearby bench.

A few minutes later Cinder heard someone calling her name. She looked around and saw Emerald walking towards her.

"What do want?" Cinder asked bitterly.

Emerald sat down next to Cinder "I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said.

"Oh really?" Cinder asked

"Yes, really, Cinder," Emerald said "I'm sorry for the way I acted,"

"It's...alright," Cinder said

"It's just that, you were the first person to offer me something other than working on streets and surviving off petty stealing, I mean I know this new job isn't the best but it's better, and when you said you wanted to change I was afraid that meant I was going back to the streets," Emerald said as she started to tear up.

"It's alright Emerald," Cinder said grabbing her friend's hand "I would never abandon you like that, I promise that this new path will be good for both us, and maybe even Mercury,"

"I know Cinder, it's just that I'm scared,"

"Come on, Emerald, let's get back to the room," Cinder said. She and Emerald got up and started walking back to the dorms. As they turned down an alley between two stalls Cinder stopped and looked ahead.

In front her she saw Ren standing at the far end of the alley. She was about to call him over when she saw a strange female in a white dress and black hair stepped from out of sight towards him. Cinder felt her heart drop as she watched this mysterious girl and Ren take hold of each other's hands, and kiss each other. When they pulled away from each other Ren looked down the alley at Cinder and mouthed the word 'goodbye' and he and the mysterious girl run off, holding hands.

Cinder stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at the spot where Ren had stood. _Wha-why? Why? Would he do that? How could he do that? Who was she?_ Cinder thought to herself as tears started to form in her eyes.

Emerald walks up to her "Cinder are you alright?"

Cinder turned to away from her friend and starting running back to the dorms. "Cinder, wait up," Emerald said before running after her.

When Emerald finally caught up to Cinder in the courtyard Cinder was crying into her hands. "Cinder?" Emerald asked approaching cautiously "Are you alright?"

"No, Emerald, I'm not ," Cinder said. "I… I can't believe him,"

"What? Can't believe who?"

"Ren, I saw him, I saw him with another girl,"

"What? Are you sure?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Cinder said quietly

"It'll be alright Cinder," Emerald said "You don't need him. What about your new destiny?"

"But that was our destiny," Cinder said softly. Suddenly Cinder stood up and started walking away.

"Cinder where are you going?" Emerald asked

"If he doesn't want to share a destiny together then I can make my own,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, our original plan is back on, tell Mercury," Cinder then walked off into the distance.

Emerald sat there on the bench watching as Cinder walked out of sight. As soon as she was far enough away Emerald let a grin creep across her face.


End file.
